Kirby's Dream Universe
'''Kirby's Dream Universe '''is a game for the Wii U and any console following. It features Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede, and Bandanna Dee. Story Kirby, King Dedede, Meta Knight and Waddle Dee are enjoying a ride on a Warp Star, when suddenly, a dark energy ball hits the star and causes it to crash-land into the clouds. Kirby and co. then decide to go onward to figure out who did it, and to find someone who can fix it. This initiates World 0- Stratus Start. They go through a short tutorial level but then go to a boss level. They see a new character named Gale walking around the clouds with her Parasol. They try to go up to her, but a dark force suddenly corrupts her, and the four fight her as an easy tutorial boss. After she is defeated, the darkness flees and Gale thanks you by joining your party. TBA Gameplay The game would pay homage to the "classic" Kirby platforming series- move around, eat enemies, get Copy Abilities, etc. However, there are a few changes. For one, instead of Assist Stars, which appeared in Kirby: Triple Deluxe, Adeleine would make a return, acting as she did as an ally in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards- painting a food item, which came to life, that Kirby could store in his Assist Storage. The game would use the Wii U's vast amount of controllers to support up to 8 players! You could use the sideways Wiimote, the Classic Controller Pro, the Wii U Pro Controller, the Gamecube controller with Adapter, and a Nintendo 3DS series system! Life System The life system would be the same as in previous games, with Kirby and co. all sharing the same amount of lives. The number of starting lives when you started would change depending on the number of players selected at the player select-screen, though. With just Kirby, there would be 5 starting lives, but as each character joined in the game, the number of life would raise by 1, the max being 12. Abilities Every Copy Ability from previous games would return except: *the Backdrop, Burning, Plasma, and Freeze abilities because they had too many similarities to Suplex, Fire, Spark, and Ice respectively; *the Combo Abilities from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards and Kirby: Squeak Squad; *the Balloon ability, because it is exclusive to Kirby: Canvas Curse; *the Missile, UFO, and Ball abilities, because they have an irrelevant form of control; *the Smash ability, because it ''belongs ''in Smash Bros; *the Ghost ability, because there would be too many enemies to control; *the Magic ability, because it is overpowered and irrelevant; *the Bubble ability, because it is simply irrelevant. But the ability roster includes Super Abilities as well. However, four brand-new super abilities would appear, and the Hypernova ability would be a Super Ability, renamed Hyper Inhale. Returning Abilities New abilities More to be added. Super Abilities Enemies Midbosses Other How much did you like this page? 1/10 2/10 3/10 4/10 5/10 6/10 7/10 8/10 9/10 10/10 11/10 Infinity/10 Category:Kirby Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Fan Games Category:Kirby (series) Category:Games